


No boundaries

by Saku015



Series: Daisuga Week 2014 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, DaiSuga Week, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, OT4 Friendship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: When he is sick, Daichi has no boundaries between his brain and mouth.





	No boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Confession.

Daichi was not the sick type. That was the reason why he was surprised finding his covers being drenched by sweat when he woke up in the morning. The room was blurry and his head pounded. He knew that as a 18 years old, it was not so adult-like, but he still called out to his mother. 

The woman entered the room immediately and when she saw how bad her only son looked like, her eyebrows knitted together. She walked up to Daichi and touched his forehead. She pulled her palm back with a small gasp. Daichi gulped – he had a feeling that his suspicion was right.

”You have a fever,” her mother said, then turned him around and pushed him towards the bed. ”No school for today. I will call Kou-chan and make him know that you are sick.”

Daichi did not know what made him more worried: the fact that his mother started calling Suga ’Kou-chan’ or the thought of with him being sick, Suga could not concentrate on his studies with his 100% percent. He knew that the other would be worried and because of this, he felt even sicker.

The university where Suga wanted to go had a really hard entrance exam, so the other boy had been learning day in-day out just to meet the expectations of the school. He did not want to be the one who prevent Suga in that. With those dark thoughts, Daichi climbed back to his bed and closed his eyes. He hoped that some sleep would help with his pounding head.

 

He was awoken by hushed voices nearing his door. Daichi pushed himself up into a sitting position when he heard the soft knock. After he gave them permission to enter, the door opened and his heart filled with warmth when he saw his two best friend and crush standing in his doorway. 

”We heard that you are sick, so we thought that we would visit you,” Kiyoko said, walking into his room. She sat down on his bed and patted his knee lightly.

”At first the whole team wanted to come,” Suga started chuckling as he followed Kiyoko with a small tray in his hands, ”but when Asahi promised that he would definitely be one of your visitors and would tell everything that happened to them, they calmed down.” He put the tray to the nightstand and joined Kiyoko on the bed.

”And here is Karasuno’s Jesus Christ Super Ace for you,” Daichi said with a small smirk, referring to their Christmas cosplay.

”Please, do not remind me!” Asahi groaned as he pulled Daichi’s chair from his desk to the side of his bed.

”Why not? It was adorable,” Kiyoko said and Asahi groaned again, but with a small dust of pink on his cheeks.

Kiyoko and Asahi left after one hour. Both of them still had homework to do for the next day and Asahi promised Noya some extra practice, even before their normal morning practice, so he said that he would go to bed extra early.

”Shouldn’t you have to go too?” Daichi asked Suga, who let out a dramatic gasp.

”I was planning on staying a little bit longer, but if my presence is so bothersome…” Daichi snorted and Suga laughed out loud. After Daichi drank the glass of water that was on the tray and took his meds in, Suga gently pushed his down to the bed and tucked him in. ”There you go!” He said and kissed Daichi on the forehead.

”You are so thoughtful, Suga,” Daichi said with a smile on his lips. ”That is the reason why I love you so much.”

Seeing Suga’s eyes widening form so close would have been comical if Daichi had not felt the world turning upside down with him. At first Suga’s expression was shocked, but then it turned to polite and a little bit dark. He wanted to step back, but Daichi pulled him back towards himself.

He was sure what kinds of thoughts were running around Suga’s head. That he did not even think his confession seriously. That he only said that because of he was sick and he had no control over his tongue – well, that one was true.

”Daichi-” Suga started, but Daichi titled his head upwards and locked their lips. Suga let out a little noise of surprise, but the closed his eyes, feeling his lips turning into a smile.


End file.
